


Aradia

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Series: The Ravens Bedtime Stories [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Are you telling me war time england didn't have its own share of crime, Child Kings and Queens, Child Soldiers, Crime, Edmund didn't learn everything in Narnia, Edmund does what he wants, Gen, Other, Peter and Lucy remain happily oblivious, Spy king Edmund, Susan covers for him, Taking the concept of Spy King Edmund and running with it, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: The main fic in the Raven's Bedtime series.A rewrite of Narnia with a darker tone, from Edmund's point of view. He and Susan aren't exactly thrilled with being prophesied rulers. Therefore somehow responsible for ending a mad/magical/tyrants reign in a country they've never heard of before. In a magical land...inside of a wardrobe. As CHILDREN. But well.Edmund has several plans. Susan is an excellent improvisor. Peter and Lucy are just thrilled with being given a sword and talking animals respectively. Aslan is very, very, very upset that Edmund somehow keeps following the letter of both laws and prophecies and yet.....(Or that fic in which Ed and Su are very determined to be true to themselves no matter what a talking lion may think)





	Aradia

**Author's Note:**

> Look I can't really do justice with how dark this might get. It's going to remain Teen and Up though. It's just going to touch on some heavy topics. Like the fact that no matter how you swing it, the Pevensie's are Child Soldiers and Child Figureheads in a totalitarian run government during a civil war. Edmund and Susan who I've mentally aged a bit and have an unrealistic grasp on what's going on are actively fighting off all presumed attacks while sheltering Peter and Lucy as much as they can. (Peter and Lucy have their own ideas of what's going on that's closer to the source material).
> 
> ALSO I'm writing this in HARD MODE where I am directly quoting Aslan and Jadis from either the books or movies. So prepare for me to completely destroy your perception of Aslan. He and Jadis are both antagonists in this fic in different ways. Really this fic should be titled Edmund and Susan against the world.

Edmund didn’t mean to find them… Well that’s a lie. He was looking for something. But he didn’t mean to find THEM specifically. He was just looking for some insurance. Something to hold against the Professor and the housekeepers if necessary. Edmund is from the city. He doesn’t trust that an old man, who never married, living in an isolated mansion has good intentions towards uprooted kids all below the age of fifteen. 

Plus, Edmund is too paranoid not to have multiple escape routes. That’s just good sense, especially when he makes the kind of enemies he does back London. They were too isolated to make running feasible, especially since they were in the country. Ed doesn’t really like to admit it but the Pevensie’s are city kids. They wouldn’t make it out there. Blackmailing bootleggers and smugglers he can do; navigating through the woods and finding food… completely beyond him. Ed hasn’t been this disappointed in himself since that time with the ribbon. 

Anyway, he’s already found some rather risqué letters between the maid and the cook. Mrs. McCready has some interesting debts with the local veterinarian’s office. Either she needed some unsavory medical practices done or there’s a local dog fighting ring and she’s terrible at betting. Ed’s personally hoping for the dog fighting ring. Not because he approves of the practice, but thinking about Mrs. McCready involved in the sort of acts that require unsavory medical procedures is enough to make him ill.

All that’s left is the good Professor. Unfortunately, as far as Edmund could tell the man was a bloody saint. Which resulted in Ed getting more and more twitchy. Enough that Susan had pulled him aside last night and gotten involved. Susan hates getting involved in this sort of thing unless he’s already got three back up plans in place or its potentially a life or death situation. She doesn’t believe that the current situation is either. He is going to be repaying her for weeks; maybe even months if the look she gave him showed up at breakfast. Which it did. Damn.

However, with Susan covering for him today he had time to search the house a little more thoroughly than usual. Which is how he found THEM. He found them in the Professors office when he did a quick search during lunch. They were hidden in a secret compartment in the desk. Had a layer of dust on them. Hadn’t been touched in a while. Ed had just managed to grab them, put the desk back to rights, and make it around the corner before the Professor returned. 

They were a series of five journals. All old, at least a quarter of a century. Which, if Ed had guessed the Professor’s age right put them right in the interesting part of the man’s life. After he safely got back to his room Ed examined them. The first three weren’t even written by the Professor and they were full of scientific fanciful ranting. Ed put them aside. There had to be something useful in them if the Professor had kept them, but it might take him a while and Susan’s help to figure out what exactly it was.  


The fourth and fifth were written by the professor. The fourth seemed to be a diary from his teen years. The fifth seemed to be from much later and had scribbles from an obviously feminine hand in the margins. The fourth first then. 

Boring. 

Unfortunate and Boring.

Does this kid ever stop complaining?

Oh look he found himself a girlfriend. Maybe something scandalous will happen and relieve Ed from this suffering. 

Wait. 

What.

What the bloody hell.

No. 

Nope.

He is not suggesting.

What.

WHAT.

Uh. 

But. That’s. 

There’s an actual newspaper clipping to this page. What in God’s name.

No.

That is a real street damn it.

Okay then. 

So…. Read the rest of the books first before you commit to a conclusion.

….

….

….

….

Damn that’s Polly’s writing isn’t it.

….

…

…

Okay with context this madman’s ramblings actually make some sense.

…

…

…

Damn. Why couldn’t the man just be funding some criminal enterprise or have gotten a lass pregnant and not married her. Seriously. Seriously.  
SERIOUSLY.

This is both completely useless as blackmail material and brain breaking. Awesome. He’s going to go do something productive. Like steal some of that chocolate McCready has hidden under her bed and make Susan some hot chocolate. Best start on repaying that debt early. Before Susan starts looking for payments. There’s a reason Johnny’s a regular at the Pevensie house, and it’s not because he’s courting Susan. Never try to back out of a contract with Susan it doesn’t end well.


End file.
